the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of the Mad Thinker
'''Fantastic Four: Dawn of the Mad Thinker '''takes place on June 1st, 2015 in Manhattan, New York. Featuring the first official debut of the Mad Thinker, the criminal takes up the Fantastic Four as a challenge to eliminate in hopes of dominating the world as what he describes the smartest man to ever exist in the entire world. Due to his brilliance as a computer engineer, the Mad Thinker poses as a surprising threat to the Fantastic Four's public image with his psychological mindgames and intends to foil them with his power. Background Prior to Julius even assembling his arsenal as the Mad Thinker, the crook had gained a crazy obsession with the genius scientist known as Reed Richards and began dedicating his money and time into incorporating technology that would allow him to replicate the intelligence of Reed Richards to help him with his crimes and villainous acts. The criminal would then realize that, in order to reign successful with his career of criminal behavior and mannerisms, he'd have to defeat the Fantastic Four at their own game with his own deduction and intelligence. Julius began incorporating technology into his creations in hopes of destroying the costumed adventurers and their perfect status with the community of New York City. Julius created the Awesome Android after years of research and prepared to deploy one of his greatest creations to crush the Fantastic Four, copying the many ideas of Reed Richards to create the android. Knowing well that the leader of the team was even smarter and wittier than he, Julius, also known as the Mad Thinker, used computers and the intelligence of the many resources at his hand to become a threat to society. With his computer engineering skills, the villain would then strike on the first of June in a speedy manner, leading up to the events of his first display to the public, where he would challenge the Fantastic Four. Story Lunch Opening with the work of Reed at play, the genius leveled scientist had been working on yet another project set to revolutionize humanity and the general assets of his laboratory in general. Soon, both Thing and Sue Storm inform Reed that his work had become a major point in his life and he was putting unhealthy amounts of time into it. They managed to convince Reed into leaving his work and decided to go to a restaurant in hopes of pursuing a good time, bringing Johnny Storm alongside them. Plan of the Mad Thinker Creating an onslaught of metal clones designed to conquer the Fantastic Four in every way possible in a special base of operations reserved to himself, the Mad Thinker finally decided that his plan was ready to be put in action and started to send his clones over to New York City, Manhattan, planning on overwhelming the Fantastic Four. His calculations had made it clear that the four would most certainly arrive if there was evil that required their attention to stop. Broadcasting a message designed for the four specifically over the electronic billboards in the city, the Mad Thinker arrived with a squall of competent machines and androids that he'd created with an artificial intelligence supercomputer, attracting the attention of the four. Plans for lunch soon go wrong, as the moment everyone was in proximity of the restaurant, a surge of disturbance hit the city and the arrival of Mad Thinker took center stage as the mad scientist ambushed the streets of Manhattan with metal androids seeking destruction to the terrain and forms of life in the area. The Fantastic Four quickly suited up to fight the mad scientist behind the mess as The Thing and Mr. Fantastic split up to deal with the Awesome Android, which had arrived as the leader of the large metallic army of metal clones that swarmed the streets of Manhattan. Overwhelmed by the giant android, The Thing and Reed had to improvise to defeat the android, incorporating a bit of brains of their own to defeat and clash heads with the massive metallic creature as they used their surroundings to slow down the android, but not even that was enough. Meanwhile, the Invisible Woman and the Human Torch fought the likes of the Mad Thinker and had a hard time outpacing his several layers of security until Susan Storm managed to find an opening in the technology that Mad Thinker employed, cuing the Human Torch to burn down the drones and other layers of security that protected the Mad Thinker from taking any real punishment from the costumed adventurers considering his disadvantage in a physical contest against all of them. Hostage Crisis While citizens were threatened by the androids that swarmed the streets, the Mad Thinker had a thorough battle with the Human Torch and the Invisible Woman, struggling to keep up with both of them without the extra assistance of his computers. With his artificial intelligence disabled to calculate the every move of the costumed adventurers, the Mad Thinker was bound to lose, but the Awesome Android used his powers to slow down both the Invisible Woman and the Human Torch. The Mad Thinker then proceeded to trap Invisible Woman in a sphere, threatening to hold her hostage alongside Johnny Storm with a threatening intention visible if The Thing and Mr. Fantastic did not agree to his demands. Agreeing to the situation at hand due to the nature of the situation, Mr. Fantastic and The Thing managed to stall time long enough to tip the scales with the Mad Thinker, disabling the sphere that he had encased the Invisible Woman with. Awesome Android vs. The Thing Reed Richards, in response to Mad Thinker for trapping his significant other, would attempt to hit the Mad Thinker, but found such impossible with the defenses of the scientist. The Mad Thinker then suggested a game of his own with Reed, the perfect game that would decide the fate of Reed Richards and his friends. The two left while the Awesome Android and The Thing battled out in the middle of the streets, with The Thing suffering damage left and right from the Awesome Android. Discovering that the android would consistently gain strength based off of the materials that it absorbed upon physical contact throughout the duration of their battle, The Thing turned the scales over the course of the battle with a surprising display of strength to stun the android, then ran to Reed for help to retrieve the atom displacer, which displaced existing atoms in the subject that it was fired at. Retrieving the device at last, The Thing managed to slow down the Awesome Android by blasting the model with the atom displacer, which caused the atoms of the Awesome Android to be ripped away forcefully, taking away from the structure of the android at a gradual rate. The Thing then promptly defeated the Awesome Android. Finale At last, after bypassing every perceivable trap that the Mad Thinker had to offer in his lair, Reed Richards had bested the Mad Thinker and drove him to complete insanity. The Thing entered alongside Susan Storm and Johnny Storm to apprehend the Mad Thinker and The Thing grabbed him, throwing him through the streets of New York City, where the officials would find a defeated and permanently crippled Mad Thinker, who would later be committed to prison for his evil acts. Aftermath After the defeat of the Mad Thinker, the Fantastic Four enjoyed their success and win by having dinner while an imprisoned Mad Thinker found himself under constant surveillance and found his rage constantly growing all the more for the Fantastic Four. In the distance, a drone surveyed the Fantastic Four and secretly uploaded all of the information from the H.E.R.B.I.E research assistant into a supercomputer located in the Mad Thinker's base, causing an ever expanding amount of information to flourish with the notes of Reed Richard. In another future plot to bring the Fantastic Four crumbling to their knees, will the Mad Thinker strike again? Find out in the next Fantastic Four story! Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Mad Thinker Stories Category:Awesome Android Stories